1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image capture and screening, and, more particularly, to an assembly system and method for infusing actual photographic film grain patterns physically, within other images, relating to digital film simulation.
2. Description of the Related Art
This invention relates to the simulation of video images originated on motion picture film stocks, from high definition video originated material stored on tape. Such simulation is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,140,414, 5,374,954, 5,406,326, 5,457,491 and 5,687,011, all of which are incorporated by reference, as if set forth fully herein.
Film has been the preferred recording medium on which to originate many productions broadcast on television for years because of the sophisticated visual impression provided by the character of film stocks' color response and the general audience familiarity with the appearance resulting from filmed material presented on television; the resulting “look”, a product of the photo-chemical process preceding the production of television signals representative of the image stored in the photo-chemical process, differs in several ways from video originated material of an identical photographic subject. Two key ways in which they differ are the focus of this invention: The color and grey scale component value response in each pixel of the resulting image on a television monitor; and the subtle visual impression made by the textured appearance of film grain, which is inherent to images stored within motion picture film emulsion.
Though color negative film has the ability to reproduce abundantly more color and gray scale gradients than video originated images, when video images are created from filmed images by means of a standard telecine “flying spot scanner” transfer, an illusion of the entire range of film's color response is maintained. This phenomenon, occurring within the scope of the video medium, provides that constants exist that can define the variation in pixel response between film and video originated images shot under identical lighting conditions, when viewed on video monitors: It is the combination of filmed information as it can be reproduced on a monitor that provides the overall maintenance of the “film look”, and each separate color component combination of each pixel of film originated image is in fact available and employed by video originated images, though in response to a different photographic stimulus in almost every case.
The video data resulting from a telecine transfer defines filmed images in video terms, so the medium in question is in fact video, and the parameters and actual subtleties of projected filmed images are not the issue. Rather, the video data assigned to a resulting pixel representing a zone of film emulsion is an averaging process provided by video standards and color and grey scale gradients recognized as those registered and visible on standard television receivers.
Digital video technology has provided that digital data defines video images and encodes the color and grey component values for each pixel in addressable sequences, able to be “read” and “rewritten” into a store. Therefore, given uniform and predominantly shadow-free lighting and even color temperature during original videotaping, and careful slating of this data for each shot in foot candles and degrees kelvin respectively, digital data logged from pixel response of color data originally stored in film stock emulsion, under the same light intensity and color temperature conditions, can be referenced according to principal videographic variables and inserted in place of the original video color data. This would create an aesthetic comprise that permits approximation of potentially any film stock's anticipated response to the same stimulus represented in video form.
Existing technology for the printing industry and digital video provide for scan-sequential and specifically addressed pixel component modifications according to look-up-table data, as the system of the present invention employs, (i.e. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,727,425; 4,710,806).
High definition imaging systems and projection systems capable of manifesting a high definition compatible number of scanning lines provide the means for executing a process whereby actual film grain within celluloid emulsion can be married with a projected image, and videographed with a loss in image clarity low enough to produce a final result which provides a film “look” to images at an aesthetically acceptable sacrifice to the original high definition integrity of the video images. Present systems strive to simulate film grain appearances digitally, with a result that is visibly different from actual film grain appearances on monitors, following a telecine “transfer.” By incorporating the general videography-of-film operating basis of telecine devices, projection and imaging units (including selected camera(s)) configured to work in tandem can capture all or aspects of an image as it is projected on a grey or other selected resulting emulsion surface following selective exposure and photochemical processing, of optional size. Selectively, different emulsion grain pattern density and grain pattern results may be created to be contained within a containment and this containment may occur in a variety of configurations. For example, Mowry discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 5,140,414 a sheath configuration including roller containment aspects in part for positioning and providing a selected portion of a selected emulsion relative to a projected image. The grain density and the grain patterns as well as the size of the emulsion area to be married with a projected image, (such as one originated digitally for example,) are included within the variables potentially affecting resulting impression visually of aspects of film stock being simulated; such aspects may include film gauge size, film ASA or “speed,” and film exposure level.
Currently, no system or method exists in the prior art to provide this physical film grain infusing approach as a separate and distinct system, nor does prior art provide an emulsion containment configuration that provides for a continual, selectively one direction transport means for providing such film grain infusing emulsion within the path of image, including images projected as electronically manipulated light. Herein, the range of such potential continual configurations, (requiring no change in the emulsion bearing media's intermittently transported direction,) is exemplified in the drawings, by the circular disc (or “wheel”) configuration, containing specifically exposed and processed photographic film stock, varying selectively as circular strips occupying a selected amount of the overall disc radius.